Warm Up Spring
by Permen Caca
Summary: Terima kasih banyak kepada kroniku yang telah menitipkanku padanya dan juga membuatku terjebak dalam suasana canggung ini. Mataku menilik ke bajunya, dan kancing ke duanya telah raib. Sepertinya sudah diserahkan pada gadis lain./fluff&OS/for 100LSFSH


**Warm Up Spring © Permen Caca**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**~100 Love Story For SasuHina~**

.

.

Tungkaiku yang pendek membuatku paling lemah dalam hal berlari. Temanku sudah menunggu halaman sekolah dan sepatuku yang tidak terikat dengan benar membuatku nyaris saja terjatuh di hadapan khalayak.

"Hinata!" pekikan itu bergaung nyaring di tengah kerumunan. Sontak membuatku memindai seisi lapangan; berharap menemukan kode lambaian tangan. "Hinata!" panggilan itu berbunyi lagi dan kali ini, aku menemukan Kiba berlompatan dengan kedua tangannya teracung dan berayun kiri kanan.

Gegas kuhampiri gabungan kroniku yang nyaris tiga puluh menit menungguku. Nafasku tersengal di hadapan mereka. Beberapa helai rambutku lepas dari ikatan. Membuatku terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Akhirnya, Si Kecil Manis ini datang." Sakura serta merta menarik ikat rambutku, menyisirnya dan mengikatnya kembali seperti semula; _pony tail_. Kusampirkan senyum terima kasih padanya. Kulirik Shikamaru—si lulusan terbaik—berseri wajahnya, kendati kami satu persatu memeluknya sebagai ucapan selamat. Chouji—siswa sintal itu pun kali ini sukarela berbagi kripik kentangnya pada kami.

Padahal, rasanya baru saja kemarin kami semua menikmati _mochi, _bernyanyi ria di akhir minggu ataupun bersepeda santai di petang hari. Sekarang, tahu-tahunya saja aku memegang secarik kertas tanda kelulusanku.

"Yo! Hinata! Jangan bermenung ria. Persiapkan posisimu," sentak Naruto membuatku terhenyak sebentar. Kulihat kamera kebanggaannya di atas tonggak besi hitam yang dia posisikan arahnya untuk membidik kami.

"Oke, bersiap!" titah Naruto. Kakinya menapak cepat di tanah menuju kerumunan kami. Berselang berapa detik, kilatan cahaya dari benda itu menyambar wajah-wajah kami yang sedang mencanangkan senyum lebar. Setelahnya, kami tertawa lepas-lepas. Rasanya tak cukup jika hanya foto menjadi memoar, Shikamaru lagaknya juru kamera mewawancarai kami satu persatu sambil membawa _handycam_ untuk merekam.

Sakura dan Kiba berakting layaknya reporter mewawancarai narasumber. Chouji mempromosikan kripik kentangnya yang enak. Sedangkan aku yang tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan, ditambah pula aku malu karena direkam sendirian, hanya berucap kata "Hai." Kemudian tertawa kecil dan menutup muka dengan telapak tangan.

Lain lagi halnya dengan Naruto."Aku rasanya sulit percaya ini, tapi aku lulus, uhuuu!" seru Naruto riang dan berlari mengelilingi kami sembari merentangkan tangannya lebar.

"_Baka_! Berhentilah bertingkah konyol!" maki Sakura ketika ujung tangan pemuda itu hampir menghempaskan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Aku tertawa geli melihatnya.

Lapangan sekolah penuh dihiasi balon-balon berwarna-warni serta podium-podium mini. Ini memang bukan momen _Shunbun no hi_ biasa. Ini juga merupakan hari perayaan kelulusan. Sekaligus hari terakhir sebelum kami tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Naruto—humoris yang hiperaktif, berencana berkuliah di sini saja. Shikamaru—si tuan hidup segan mati tak mau (begitulah julukan kami padanya) mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Sunakagure. Kiba, Chouji, Sakura—trio yang akan selalu membuat suasana hidup—akan melancong ke Mizugakure. Aku sendiri akan hanya ada di Konohagakure. Namun berbeda prefektur dengan Naruto.

Aku yakin aku akan merindukan mereka semua—ukh, mataku sedikit berkaca namun cepat kuusap. Hari ini bukan saatnya dihabiskan dengan sedih, namun bersenang-senang. Sekonyong-konyong tanpa kusangka, Sasuke Uchiha; pemuda yang paling populer di sekolah ini berjalan melewatiku dengan ringkingan para gadis di sekelilingnya.

"Iee, kenapa kau lesu, Hinata?" sentak Sakura yang sepertinya melihatku mengusap mataku tadi.

"A-ano, aku hanya merasa … sedih. Karena kita akan berpisah," tuturku pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Bukan itu saja, kan? Kau belum melihat ataupun berbicara dengan Sasuke," celetuk Kiba agak keras.

"Kiba!" tegurku kesal. Seolah ingin memojokkanku, yang lain malah ikut-ikutan.

"Ooh, aku mengerti, Hinata-_chan_," ujar Sakura menyikut pinggangku, melempar seringai jahil. Aku meringis.

"A-aku sudah tidak—"

"Kemarin kalian pulang bersama, kan?" tanya Chouji disambut dengan sorakan lainnya. Menimbulkan semu di pipiku.

"Wah, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan makan ramen gratis, nih!" tambah Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Hanya Shikamaru—yang tidak ikut-ikutan meledekku. Dia hanya separuh tertawa mengamati.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau mengakuinya—coba kau minta kancing ke dua seragamnya."

Perkataan Sakura sejurus membuatku terdiam. "Apa? Mengapa aku mesti melakukannya? Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya. Itu hanya cerita saat aku masih _junior high school_ dulu."

"Yah, karena sudah lama dan kau tadi bilang kau tidak punya perasaan apapun ke dia, bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kau memintanya?" balas Sakura pungkas. Aku yang mulai merasakan aura yang tak menguntungkan, segera berbalik.

Sayangnya, kroniku yang lain juga membentuk barisan menghalangiku pergi. Sakura memutar tubuhku dan mereka mendorongku dari belakang. Tak ayal, kakiku bergerak terpaksa— hingga aku hanya berjarak kurang lebih dua meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri yang sedang pula berbincang pada temannya.

"Sasuke, titip Hinata ya," ucap Shikamaru sebelum mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Sasuke mengisyaratkan aku untuk menunggu—karena sepertinya dia sedang membicarakan suatu yang penting pada temannya.

Merasa kebas, aku segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ukh, pipiku benar-benar panas. Baiklah, kuakui bahwa aku masih suka terhadap _ex-boyfriend_-ku itu. Sewaktu di _junior high school_ dulu, aku dan dia pernah pacaran dalam waktu enam bulan.

Hanya saja, karena terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir, intensitas komunikasi kami menurun dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Bersua juga tak lagi sampai kami dipertemukan kembali di _High School Academy_. Namun, karena jarak kelas kami jauh sehingga kami tak pernah mengobrol.

Bahkan, ketika tahun senior ini kelas kami bertengtangga, tak pernah secuil pun kami bahas soal hubungan kami. Bisa dibilang, di antara kami belum ada yang mengucap kata "putus". Bisa dibilang kami belum putus, kan? (secara resmi) Padahal baik aku maupun dia sama-sama pernah pacaran lagi dengan orang lain.

"Awas, berbahaya!"

Mendadak baju belakangku ditarik seseorang. Membuatku terkejut dan menyadari bahwa kepalaku hampir saja tertabrak kayu yang dipikul para murid yang dipergunakan untuk membuat podium mini.

Oh, aku sepertinya terlalu banyak berpikir sehingga tidak sadar! Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang—melihat penyelamatku. "_Arigatou_—Sasuke_-san_?" Tak ayal mataku membeliak kejut.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk menunggu? Kenapa malah pergi?" semburnya. Aku menekur dalam-dalam.

"_Gomenne_," lirihku. Agaknya aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk berkilah. Kudengar helaan napas dari pemuda di depanku. "Etto, Sasuke-_san_, ingin masuk universitas mana?" tanyaku basa-basi untuk mengurangi kecanggungan di antara kami.

"Aku ingin masuk ke Universitas Musasi, dan kau?"

Aku terkesiap. Karena Universitas Musasi juga pilihanku. "Sa-sama."

Kudengar, sedikit kekehan dari pemuda di depanku. Sontak aku mendongak dan dia membuang muka—menyembunyikan tawanya. Wajahku memerah kembali. "Kau memang selalu mengikutiku sedari dulu," ujarnya.

"E-enak saja, tentu tidak!" tolakku akan asumsinya yang terkadang terlalu percaya diri itu. Perlahan, aku beringsut mundur dan—Eh? Aku terkesiap saat dia tiba-tiba menunduk ke arah kakiku. "_Na-nande?"_

"Tali sepatumu lepas. Nanti kau jatuh lagi seperti dulu," ujarnya pelan. Pemuda ini sukses membuatku memerah mengingat kejadian memalukan bertahun lalu—di mana tali sepatuku tidak terikat dan aku tergelincir ke dalam kolam ikan.

Tak lama, dia bangkit dan berdiri tegap. Mataku tertumbuk pada kancing seragamnya yang ke dua telah raib. Oh, sepertinya dia telah memberikannya pada gadis lain. Dengan begini, aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan misi—yang di berikan para sahabatku—untuk meminta kancing seragamnya.

"Umm, _Arigatou_," ucapku pelan, "Eeer, aku permisi dulu ya, Sasuke-_san_. Temanku sudah menunggu." Aku sedikit menundukan kepalaku. Kemudian segera kuputar badanku dan melangkah tergesa. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah cengkaraman di lenganku membuatku terhenti dan sedikit terhuyung ketika berbalik.

"Kau simpan ini baik-baik, ya." Sasuke dengan cepat meletakkan sesuatu di telapakku dan dia mengatupkan jari-jariku. Membuat tanganku terkepal. Aku tidak bisa bergerak beberapa saat. Kuperhatikan siluetnya yang pergi meninggalkanku dan hilang ditelan khalayak.

Perlahan, kubuka jemariku dan mendapatkan kancing abu-abu di sana. Sedetik kemudian, kurasakan angin musim semi hangat menerpa wajahku dan menghangatkan hati.

**FIN**

**Caca's Note**

Shunbun no hi adalah libur musim semi. Sedangkan kancing ke dua seragam cowok merupakan letak kancing yang paling dekat dengan hati. Jadi, jika cewek meminta maka dia menginginkan cowok itu. Sedangkan jika cowok yang memberikan, berarti dia memberikan hatinya untuk si cewek. Tradisi ini dilakukan saat upacara kelulusan.

Hahaha, ngapa saya pilih tema ini? Yah, karena saya mau tamat/lho?/plak. Kebayang gimana banyaknya saya menghabiskan waktu bersama teman dan sebentar lagi akan berpisah. Kenangan yang akan selalu saya ingat.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Segala bentuk review saya terima dengan senang hati :)

**p.s : **Haduuuhhhh! Saya kesaal sekali karena sedari tadi hujan lebat dan modem hilang jaringaaaan. Gak muncul-muncul dari tadii! Huhuhuhuhu ;( terlambat deh publish nya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, DnA.


End file.
